Couples en folie
by douchka
Summary: Série de OneShot sur des couples possibles de Harry Potter.
1. Explication

Salut !!!

Ici, je vais mettre plusieurs one-shot que je vais écrire sur différents couples qui pourraient exister dans Harry Potter. Plutôt des couples qui n'existent pas dans les livres, car JK ROWLING en a assez parlé (et je ne voudrais pas changer leurs histoires lol).

Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Si vous avez des préférences ou des idées de couple, demandez-moi, j'écrirai leur histoire !


	2. Quand deux êtres intelligents

**Quand deux êtres intelligents se rencontrent**

Ce matin-là, Hermione était en retard pour le cours de potion. « Déjà que Rogue me supporte moins que les autres Gryffondors, moi la miss-je-sais-tout, c'est malin de ne pas m'être réveillé à temps ! », pensa la jeune fille. La veille, les filles de son dortoir avaient prévu une petite fête. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, tous les élèves de Poudlard voulaient profiter de la vie en s'amusant. En temps normal, Hermione préférait rester dans sa chambre de préféte-en-chef qu'elle partageaient avec l'autre préfét-en-chef Draco Malefoy. Mais le jeune homme avait lui aussi prévu une fête, et rester seule dans sa chambre alors que des élèves s'amusaient à côté ne l'intéressait pas. Même si la rivalité entre les serpentards et les autres maisons s'étaient améliorés, et que Draco Malefoy n'embétait plus Hermione, Harry et Ron, il y avait toujours un mur de silence entre eux. Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle la fête avait fini chez les Gryffondors, Hermione avait préféré retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir. Et ce matin elle n'avait pas entendue son réveil ! Rogue allait être furieux ! Hermione se préparait déjà mentalement à recevoir une retenue. La jeune fille courrait dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Arrivés devant la porte du cours des potions, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner, mais c'était impossible. « Je déteste me faire remarquer ! Si en plus je dois me taper la honte à cause de mes cheveux ! », pensa la jeune fille. Hermione hésitait toujours quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Miss Granger… », entendit-elle prononcer Rogue de sa voix basse et lente. « Vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de rentrer dans la salle immédiatement. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et allez-vous asseoir. »

Hermione se dépêcha de s'asseoir, rassurée de ne pas avoir de retenue.

« Et vous viendrez tous les soirs pendant une semaine en retenue après dîner. », rajouta Rogue, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

000

Après le dîner, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les cachots alors que tous ces amis retournaient dans la douce chaleur de leur salle commune. Hermione frissonna. Passer toute une soirée dans les cachots froids en compagnie du professeur Rogue l'a rendait anxieuse. « Que va-t-il me donner à faire ? », pensa la jeune fille, « Sûrement quelque chose d'horrible ! » Arrivée devant la salle des potions, Hermione était prête à faire demi-tour ! Mais son courage, qui lui a valu d'aller chez les Gryffondors, lui permit d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans la salle. Rogue était installé derrière son bureau, concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Quand il entendit la porte claquée, il leva les yeux et posa un regard froid sur la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

« Miss Granger ! Vous allez me faire trois chaudrons de potion tue-loup. Vous ne pourrez aller vous coucher seulement quand vous aurez fini ces trois chaudrons. Tous les ingrédients sont à votre disposition dans le placard. La recette se trouve sur ce livre, allez-y ! ». Tout en parlant, Rogue montra tour à tour les trois chaudrons, le placard et la table où était posé le livre, puis la jeune fille. Il eût un sourire cruel quand il vit que la jeune Gryffondor avait les yeux dans le vide, et semblait complètement perdue.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur et vit qu'il s'était replongé dans ce qu'il lisait au moment où elle est entrée. La jeune fille réfléchissait à toute allure, les yeux dans le vide. Soudain elle eût une idée ! Elle savait qu'elle en aurait jusqu'au lendemain matin et elle savait que Rogue le savait aussi. Elle décida de faire les trois chaudrons en même temps, ce qui lui demanderait plus de concentration, mais lui prendrait beaucoup moins de temps. Hermione se mit au travail.

Rogue entendait son élève se déplacer, préparer les ingrédients et la potion. Il ricana intérieurement en se disant que c'était jouissif de faire faire son boulot par ses élèves, « Surtout quand cet élève sera épuisée le lendemain pour mon cours de potion et risque d'arriver encore en retard ! » Au bout de trois heures cependant, Le professeur Rogue s'étonna de ne plus entendre aucun bruit. Il releva les yeux, et vit ses trois chaudrons remplis de potion. Hermione était assise sur une chaise, en train de se reposer après être resté debout aussi longtemps. La jeune fille était extrêmement fatiguée, mais en même temps satisfaite de son travail. Elle vit Rogue s'approcher des trois chaudrons, puis la regarder.

« C'est… par… parfait Miss Granger. Vous pouvez y aller. », dit-il.

La jeune fille se sentit soudain récompensée de son travail : le professeur Rogue qui bégayait et qui lui faisait un compliment ! Elle l'avait impressionnée et rien d'autre n'aurait pu la rendre plus fière qu'en ce moment. Mais elle déchanta très vite quand Rogue lui rappela : « N'oubliez pas votre retenue de demain soir Miss Granger ! Et ne soyez pas en retard ! ». La façon sournoise dont Rogue avait dit cela lui laissait présager le pire.

000

Le lendemain, Hermione arriva en avance à son cours de potion. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Rogue trouve une excuse pour lui rajouter des heures de retenue. Pendant le cours, Rogue resta le même, félicitant les Serpentards, enlevant des points aux Gryffondors. Ce qui fit oublier à la jeune fille sa brève victoire de la veille. Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc, et Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Cette fois, la jeune fille n'hésita pas et entra dans la salle d'un pas alerte. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix : Rogue était en train de sourire ! Ce sourire illuminait son visage, et ses yeux pétillants de joie le rendait séduisant et mystérieux. « A quoi je pense ! », s'effraya la jeune fille, « Le professeur Rogue séduisant, le professeur Rogue mystérieux ! Arrête de penser Hermione Jane Granger ! Arrête tout de suite ! ». Mais la jeune fille était subjuguée par le visage de son professeur. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire, ses dents blanches qu'elle admirait pour la première fois, et ses yeux plein d'étoiles, que personne n'avait dû voir dans cet êtat. Alors que la Gryffondor continuait d'admirer son professeur, ce dernier leva les yeux et un éclair de peur s'infiltra dans la joie qu'ils contenaient jusqu'alors : « Elle m'a vue ! Elle m'a vue ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'a pas pu me voir sourire ! ». Rogue tenta de reprendre contenance, mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son élève le stupéfiérent. « Non, ça ne peut pas… », pensa-t-il. Hermione réagit rapidement et demanda ce qu'elle devait faire pendant sa retenue. « J'ai dû me tromper. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas vue sourire finalement. », pensa Rogue en soufflant, « Tant mieux ! »

« Miss Granger », dit-il, « Vous allez vider le placard aux ingrédients, les trier et les remettre en place correctement. Allez-y ! »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le placard et commença à retirer les ingrédients et à les placer sur les tables, rassurée de n'avoir pas un travail aussi difficile que la veille. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à son professeur, soucieuse de revoir ce sourire si incroyable sur Rogue. Mais le professeur restait concentré sur sa lecture. Et plus aucun sourire n'apparût sur son visage. Déçue, la jeune fille se concentra sur le tri des ingrédients pour ne plus penser à Severus Rogue.

Pourtant, malgré l'air concentré qu'arborait Severus, il pensait à toute autre chose que le livre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il pensait à Granger et au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé que c'était du désir qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait tout à l'heure : « Mais non ce n'est pas possible ! De toute façon je suis son professeur, elle est mon élève ! Idiot ! C'est la seule excuse que tu trouves ! C'est Hermione Granger ! Hermione ! Oh ce prénom est si doux à prononcer… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Arrête de penser Severus ! Arrête tout de suite ! ». Severus leva les yeux et regarda la jeune fille. Elle était en train de trier les ingrédients et avait cet air de « miss-je-sais-tout » qui d'habitude insupportait le professeur Rogue. Mais à cet instant, l'air sûre d'elle de la jeune fille, son front plissé sous la concentration, la bouche légèrement ouvert, ses yeux remplis d'intelligence, tout lui donnait envie de la toucher. « Ressaisis-toi Rogue », pensa le professeur avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Hermione, concentrée sur son tri pour ne pas penser au professeur Rogue, finit plus rapidement que prévu, et commença à ranger les ingrédients. « Ouh là ! Du calme Hermione », pensa la jeune fille, « Si tu ranges aussi vite, tu va finir plus rapidement ta retenue ! Mais attend c'est le but quand même ! Que je finisses le plus rapidement possible pour rester moins longtemps avec Severus ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ! Severus, je l'appelle Severus ! Et en plus j'adore prononcer son prénom ! Tais-toi Hermione ! ». Confuse, la Gryffondor se dépêcha de ranger les derniers ingrédients et prévient le professeur qu'elle avait fini.

« Bien, vous pouvez partir. », répondit Rogue sans lever les yeux. Hermione sortit de la salle et partit en courant.

000

La jeune fille était dans un des couloirs qui conduisait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, quand elle entendit crier : « Attendez Miss Granger ! ». Hermione reconnut Rogue, et pétrifiée, elle s'arrêta. Severus se mit devant elle et attrapa ses bras. La Gryffondor frissonna. « Miss Granger… », répéta Rogue dans un souffle avant d'ajouter « Hermione » . En entendant cet homme l'appeler par son prénom, les jambes d'Hermione ne la soutinrent plus. Alors qu'elle tombait, les bras de Severus la retinrent et il la prit dans ses bras. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, Severus regarda Hermione dans les yeux et vit qu'elle aussi voulait l'embrasser. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille.

000

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut « C'est quoi ce rêve ?! », pensa-t-elle. Un peu plus bas, dans les cachots, Severus se réveilla également en sursaut en pensant « Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça !? »

Il était très tôt, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. « Autant aller déjeuner ! », pensa la Gryffondor. La jeune fille s'habilla d'un pull ample et de son jean préféré « J'adore cette taille basse ! », pensa Hermione. Et elle se rendit dans la grande salle. La Gryffondor avait raison, seul une dizaine de personne se trouvait autour des tables, aucun n'avait sa cape. La jeune fille savait qu'à cette heure-là, les élèves se relâchaient niveau règlement, ce qu'elle aimait bien finalement. Mais d'habitude, le seul adulte qui déjeunait à cette heure, c'était Dumbledore, alors qu'aujourd'hui, le professeur Rogue était également présent. Lui aussi n'avait pas sa cape, et Hermione pût admirer les muscles du professeur qui transparaissait à travers son pull noir moulant. Quel trésor se cachait sous la cape ample et le visage renfrogné qu'arborait toujours le professeur ! La jeune fille s'assit à sa table et commença à manger. Pendant ce temps, Severus levait la tête pour jeter un œil sur la grande salle. Inconsciemment, il cherchait une jeune fille de Gryffondor très intelligente. Quand il la vit, dans son pull qui laissait imaginer la poitrine de la jeune fille et son jean qui laissait apparaître le bas de son dos quand elle était assise, encore une fois Severus voulut la toucher. Il se rappela de son rêve, et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il voulait qu'il se réalise. « Depuis quand Hermione occupe toutes mes pensées ? Il y a trois jours je la détestais ! L'amour est vraiment étrange… L'amour ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Moi amoureux d'elle ! N'importe quoi ! ». Rogue se leva et traversa la grande salle pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de suivre du regard son professeur. Son pas alerte faisait ressortir ses abdos. Et quand il la doublât, elle pût admirer ses fesses musclés et si sexy. Hermione repensa à son rêve et se sentit rougir. Elle se rappela de tous ces cours où le professeur de potion s'en était pris à elle, et elle se rappela des retenues qu'elle avait faites ces deux derniers jours. Le premier soir, quand il avait paru surpris par la rapidité de la jeune fille à réaliser ces trois chaudrons de potion. Le second soir, elle se rappela du sourire sur le visage de Rogue, et aujourd'hui le corps d'homme qu'elle avait admiré. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », pensa Hermione, « Pourquoi je n'arrêta pas de penser à Severus ? La dernière fois que je suis tombée amoureuse c'était moins compliqué… Attends là ! Amoureuse ! Moi ? De lui ? Non ! C'est n'importe quoi ! ». La jeune fille finit de déjeuner avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour ses cours. Toute la journée, elle fût impatiente d'arriver au soir pour sa prochaine retenue. « J'ai hâte d'aller à ma retenue avec Severus ! Là c'est clair ! Je deviens folle ! », pensa la Gryffondor. Après avoir pris un rapide dîner, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle garda son jean taille basse, mais enfila un pull décolleté qu'elle mettait d'habitude pour les soirées. Ce pull lui donnait un joli maintien et laissait apparaître juste ce qu'il fallait de ses seins pour rendre fou n'importe quel garçon ! « Pourquoi je m'habille comme ça ? Je n'ai quand même pas envie de plaire à Severus ? », pensa la jeune fille. Mais elle se rappela de son rêve, et décida d'accepter ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se dirigea alors vers les cachots. Hermione entra dans la salle. Rogue était à son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose. La jeune fille s'assit à une table et demanda ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui. Rogue leva les yeux et dit : « Vous allez nettoyer la classe, toutes les tables ! Commencez ! ». Et il replongea dans ses copies comme si regarder Hermione lui brûlait les yeux. La jeune fille commença à nettoyer les tables. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione lança un sort muet qui augmenta la température du cachot de plusieurs degrés. Au bout de dix minutes, elle se plaignit de la chaleur et demanda si elle pouvait retirer sa cape, mais sans attendre de réponse, elle l'enleva. Rogue leva les yeux pour répondre, mais sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge. Hermione était en train de laver une table, face à Severus, laissant voir le haut de son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Rogue déglutit. A ce moment, il désirait plus que tout la jeune fille. Il la regarda tourner autour de la table pour nettoyer l'autre côté, se retrouvant dos à Rogue. Il voyait maintenant les fesses d'Hermione dans son jean moulant, remuer au rythme des bras de la jeune fille qui allaient et venaient sur la table. Une image de la jeune fille nue allant et venant au rythme de ces coups de rein s'imposa à l'esprit de Severus. « Non ! Severus arrête tout de suite ! Concentre-toi sur ton travail ! », pensa-t-il. Malgré ce qu'il pensait, Rogue se leva, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui n'avait rien remarquée et continuait de frotter la table. Au moment où Severus allait prendre Hermione dans ses bras, celle-ci fit tomber son éponge. La jeune fille se baissa pour la ramasser, et se retourna surprise, après avoir remarquée l'ombre de l'homme derrière elle. Severus passa devant la jeune fille et se dirigea vers le placard aux ingrédients. Hermione pensa que si elle voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et lui, elle allait devoir réagir ! La jeune fille se rendait compte de la tension que ressentait son professeur, et elle était sûre que cela avait un rapport avec elle. Alors que Rogue revenait sans rien dans les mains, Hermione s'approcha de lui, semblant aller vers une autre table. Soudain la jeune fille trébucha et tomba… dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci, voyant que Hermione tombait, la rattrapa d'un bras sûr. Mais maintenant que la jeune fille se serrait contre lui, Rogue tremblait. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait peur que Hermione l'entende. Il allait la relâcher, quand il croisa les yeux de la Gryffondor. Severus y vit du désir et ce qui semblait être de l'amour. Craquant, Rogue se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui ne le repoussa pas, et l'embrassa passionnément et férocement. Hermione enleva la cape de son professeur et caressa son dos musclé à travers le pull moulant.

« Attend ! Hermione attend ! », arriva à prononcer Rogue.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, déçue, mais heureuse d'entendre Severus prononcer son prénom : « Severus ? Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle. Rogue parût surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de celle qu'il aimait.. Il la regarda et expliqua : « Je… je ne veux pas te forcer… Je… Je t'aime tellement Hermione. » Alors que Rogue imaginait voir du dégoût apparaître sur le visage de la jeune fille, il ne vit que qu'un grand sourire. « Severus ! Je suis si contente ! », dit-elle en se serrant contre lui, « Moi aussi Severus. Je t'aime ! » ces trois petits mots provoquèrent une explosion dans le cœur de Rogue et un grand sourire apparût sur son visage. La jeune fille était ravie : elle revoyait enfin ce sourire si mystérieux et sexy. Elle embrassa son professeur, en douceur, comme si elle avait peur de perdre ce sentiment de joie immense qui l'envahissait toute entière. Severus caressa le dos d'Hermione, leur procurant à tous les deux de doux frissons. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les tables, et un lit gigantesque apparût. Il souleva Hermione du sol, et la jeune fille se sentit comme une princesse dans les bras de son prince. Il la déposa en douceur sur le lit confortable, et s'installa à côté d'elle. Rogue ferma les rideaux du lit, qui laissérent passer une lumière tamisée très romantique. Il caressa les cheveux de son amante, massant sa tête de ses doigts longs et fins. Hermione gémit sous la caresse, et parsema le cou de son amant de milliers de baisers. Severus était heureux. Il se trouvait dans ce lit avec une fille incroyable, qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait en retour. Ils s'embrassèrent, de plus en plus passionnément. Hermione enleva le pull de Severus et recula pour mieux admirer son torse musclé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi beau… », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Severus sourit et enleva le pull de la jeune fille qui se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Il admira aussi la jeune fille avant de lui caresser les seins sensuellement. Hermione se cambra, appréciant ce geste, et dessina le contour des muscles de Rogue de sa bouche. Severus enleva lentement le jean de la jeune fille et descendit vers son sexe en l'embrassant. Hermione se laissa faire et son amant se glissa entre ses jambes. Il la caressa à travers le tissu déjà humide de son boxer rouge. D'une main experte, alors que le jeune fille se cambrait encore, Severus dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il passa une main sous le tissu lâche et la caressa. Sous le double effet des caresses de son sein et de son clitoris, Hermione poussa un cri de joie. Severus enleva alors le boxer humide et lécha le sexe de la jeune fille. Celle-ci attrapa les cheveux de son amant et lui caressa la tête. La langue de Rogue léchait le clitoris d'Hermione, tout en la pénétrant avec deux doigts. Hermione n'en pouvait plus ! Elle jouit en riant et Severus la regarda amoureusement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tout en douceur. La jeune fille le repoussa tendrement et se pencha vers le pantalon de Severus qu'elle enleva rapidement. L'érection de son amant était écrasé par son caleçon noir. Hermione l'enleva, et embrassa avec douceur ce sexe tendu par le plaisir. Elle le lécha sur toute la longueur, avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Rogue gémit, regardant la tête de la jeune fille allant et venant au rythme de sa bouche. Hermione accéléra ; Severus l'arrêta avant de jouir et l'embrassa.

« Prends-moi Severus ! J'ai envie de toi… »

Severus se mit sur Hermione et la pénétra tout en l'embrassant. La jeune fille s'accrocha au dos de son amant. Ils bougèrent tous les deux, donnant des coups de hanche qui accentuaient leur plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de hanche, les deux amants jouirent, et Severus retomba à côté de la jeune fille. Hermione se blottit contre son torse et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime Severus. »

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione. »

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, et Hermione demanda : « Severus ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir… »

Severus regarda la jeune fille et acquiesça de la tête pour qu'elle continue.

« Quand je suis venue faire ma retenue hier… Je t'ai vu sourire en lisant quelque chose. Tu lisais quoi ? »

Rogue rigola, descenda du lit et revient avec un livre dans la main.

« C'est mon livre préférée ! », s'écria la jeune fille.

« Le mien aussi », répondit Severus. Et il ajouta avec un grand sourire : « Miss Granger, je pense que vous devriez faire plus de retenues avec moi… »

La jeune fille rigola et répondit : « Je pense aussi professeur… Je pense aussi ! »


	3. Amis toujours Amant un jour?

**Amis toujours. Amant un jour?**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry se posait beaucoup de questions. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à réagir ainsi la veille. Pourquoi s'était-il autant énervé ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai… Ça ne le regardait pas. Le jeune homme décida d'aller en parler directement avec elle. Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla rapidement. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se dirigea vers le parc. « Elle doit être à son entraînement personnel à cette heure », pensa-t-il. Arrivé dehors, Harry leva les yeux et aperçut dans le ciel un roux flamboyant reflété par le soleil disparaître derrière un arbre.

« Ginny ! », cria-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna et ramena son balai au sol quand elle reconnut Harry.

« Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? », demanda la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux et dit sans détours : « J'ai un problème par rapport à hier. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et plus j'essaye de comprendre, plus je m'embrouille. »

Ginny voyait dans le regard de Harry qu'il était sincère et profondément triste. La jeune fille répondit alors : « Tu es peut-être amoureux ! »

Les yeux exorbités du jeune homme firent rire la Gryffondor. « Tu m'as bien comprise Harry, tu es peut-être amoureux », répéta Ginny.

Harry resta bouche bée, et finit par dire dans un souffle : « Comment je pourrais être amoureux… d'un garçon ! »

Ginny rigola : « Allons Harry ! Ne soit pas vieux-jeu ! Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas aimer un garçon ? En plus ce qui c'est passé hier est tout à fait ce qu'aurait fait un amoureux jaloux ! ». Et elle partit, laissant Harry à ses pensées.

* * *

Toute la journée, Harry eût la tête ailleurs. Il réfléchit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis sa naissance. Il se demandait s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il se soit trompé et que Ginny ait raison. « Je suis gay », pensa Harry en rougissant violement. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté cela, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt. Même s'il était sorti avec des filles, il n'avait réussi à apprécier aucune de ces relations.

« Alors je l'aime vraiment… », se dit Harry.

Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur et en même temps il comprit mieux ce qu'avait dit Ginny : il était jaloux. Il se rappela de la veille :

* * *

_Harry rentrait de sa retenue de potion, énervé. Il était tard, Rogue l'avait fait nettoyer tous les chaudrons avec une brosse à dent ! Le jeune homme était fatigué, mais il voulait prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Le jeune Gryffondor se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Il entra dans la salle, se déshabilla et plongea dans un bain chaud et parfumé. Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, Harry entendit des éclats de voix et des rires. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et le Gryffondor sursauta. Une jeune fille entra la première suivit d'un jeune homme qui l'attrapa et commença à la déshabiller. Alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, la fille gloussant, Harry s'exclama : « Hé ! Vous pourriez vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un avant de faire vos cochonneries ! ». Le jeune homme s'écarta de sa copine et dit : « Harry ? C'est toi ? »_

_« Ron !? », s'écria Harry surpris._

_« Harry c'est toi ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé ! », dit Ron en poussant la fille par la porte. « T'en as pour longtemps encore ? »_

_Harry sortit de la baignoire, énervé : « Mais attend ! Je suis tranquille dans mon bain, tu te ramènes avec cette fille, tu me déranges, et maintenant tu veux me virer !? »_

_Ron mit les deux bras en avant tentant de calmer son ami : « Il y a pas de problèmes Harry ! Je vais aller autre part avec elle. »_

_Harry s'énerva encore plus : « Tous les soirs tu te tapes une fille différente, puis tu la jettes ! T'a pensé à elles !? »_

_Ron parût surpris : « Mais je ne comprends pas Harry… Tu n'as jamais rien dit… Ça ne t'a pas dérangé jusque-là… Surtout qu'il y a un ou deux mois tu faisais la même chose ! »_

_« Oui ! Et j'ai arrêté ! Parce que ce n'était pas la solution ! », dit Harry._

_« La solution de quoi ?! », demanda Ron._

_« Je ne sais pas ! », s'écria Harry, « En tout cas arrête de faire ça ! Arrête de changer de filles tous les soirs ! Pense un peu à moi ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ma vie amoureuse ne concerne que moi ! Même si tu es mon meilleur ami, tu n'as rien à dire ! », s'énerva Ron. Puis il partit, laissant Harry debout, trempé et énervé.

* * *

_

Toute la journée, Ron avait tenté de parler à Harry, qui lui l'évitait. Ron voulait discuter de la veille, n'ayant pas compris la colère de son ami, et voulant s'excuser de l'avoir dérangé. Après avoir laissé Harry seul dans la salle de bain des préfets, il était retourné dans sa chambre, trop agacé pour rester avec la jeune fille. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, mais ne comprenait pas. Le soir venu, Ron tenta une nouvelle fois de parler à Harry, mais celui-ci changea de chemin dès qu'il aperçut son ami. « Y en a marre maintenant ! », pensa Ron, « Je vais voir Ginny ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait parlé hier soir après notre dispute. Elle est peut-être au courant de quelque chose… »

Ron se rendit dans la grande salle, car c'était l'heure où mangeait sa sœur. Il vit Ginny avec des amies.

« Ginny ! J'aimerais te parler… en privé s'il te plaît. », dit Ron.

La jeune fille suivit son frère à l'extérieur et demanda : « Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? », s'étonna son frère.

« Il est venu me parler ce matin. »

« Et alors… Pourquoi il a fait ce coup-là hier ? Pourquoi il s'est énervé ? »

« Il est amoureux… », répondit Ginny, « Tu m'excuses, mais mes amis m'attendent et j'ai trop faim ! »

Ron regarda sa sœur retourner dans la grande salle alors qu'il restait sans voix.

* * *

Harry avait faim. Mais il n'osait pas aller dans la grande salle de peur de croiser Ron. « Comment je pourrais expliquer à Ron mon comportement d'hier ? », pensa Harry, « Je ne peux quand même pas lui avouer que j'étais jaloux… Que je suis amoureux de lui ! » Harry se sentit heureux de mettre des mots sur son amour, de s'avouer à lui-même cet amour. Mais il restait anxieux de la réaction de son ami. Le jeune homme décida d'aller directement dans les cuisines pour manger. Dobby lui donnerait des bonnes choses, et il pourrait éviter Ron.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines, une élève l'interpella. Harry ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, mais en s'approchant il vit que c'était la jeune fille de la veille qui avait couché avec Ron. Le jeune homme était énervé par sa jalousie, mais ne le montra pas.

« Salut Harry ! Je voulais te remercier pour hier. Je vous ai entendu parler Ron et toi… et je me dis que j'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir couché avec lui ! Je m'appelle Sandra ! »

Sandra s'approcha de Harry et lui fit la bise. Mais elle trébucha et lui tomba dans les bras.

« Excuse-moi Harry », dit la jeune fille en rougissant, « J'ai glissé. » Et elle s'écarta de lui.

« Bon à bientôt j'espère Harry ! », dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant. Le Gryffondor entra dans les cuisines.

* * *

Après avoir parlé avec Ginny, Ron avait compris : « Je suis trop con ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Il ne sortait plus avec des filles depuis un moment ! J'aurai dû me rendre compte que s'il était comme ça c'est parce qu'il était amoureux ! Je devrai le comprendre mieux que quiconque, je suis son meilleur ami ! »

Le jeune homme se dit également que si Harry l'évitait, il irait manger dans les cuisines et il s'y dirigea donc. Tout en avançant, il réfléchissait : « En plus hier j'ai trop mal réagi ! Il est mon meilleur ami et je n'ai même pas été capable de me rendre compte que je lui faisais du mal ! Il faut vite que je le retrouve et que je m'excuse, et puis peut-être… »

Ron s'arrêta soudain à un tournant. De l'autre côté se trouvait l'entrée de la cuisine, mais il venait d'entendre la voix de Sandra : « Je m'appelle Sandra ». Le jeune roux jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et vit Sandra et Harry se faire un câlin. Ron reparti alors dans l'autre sens d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Après avoir mangé, Harry parti à la bibliothèque, décidant de travailler tard pour que Ron dorme déjà quand il irait lui-même dormir. « Heureusement, Ron est un couche-tôt », se dit le jeune homme. Il travailla jusqu'à 23 h et pensa que ce devait être bon. Harry prit le chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle. Le jeune homme poussa un juron : Ron était assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il était de dos à Harry, et celui-ci ne voyait pas s'il était éveillé.

« C'est bon Harry ! Je sais que c'est toi… Il faut qu'on parle… », dit soudain Ron.

Harry sursauta, le ton de son ami était extrêmement sérieux. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Alors qu'il n'osait pas regarder Ron dans les yeux, ce dernier éclata de rire. « Harry ! Il fallait tout m'expliquer plutôt de t'énerver ! », dit Ron.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas. », répondit Harry.

« Arrête vieux ! Ginny m'a tout raconté ! »

Harry s'étrangla : « Ginny… t'as… tout… raconté ! »

« Ben oui », répondit Ron un peu étonné, « Tu sais on est ami tu aurais pu m'en parler… J'aurai compris. »

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux : il était très sérieux.

« Ron », murmura Harry, « Ça ne te dérange pas alors ? Ce serait possible alors que ce soit… réciproque ? »

Ron rigola : « Harry voyons ! Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ! Tu sais bien que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ! Et puis oui, je pense que c'est réciproque ! Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure à vous faire des câlins devant la cuisine ! »

Au fur et à mesure que Ron parlait, Harry comprenait de moins en moins.

« Attends ! Attends ! Tu parles de qui là ? », demanda Harry.

« Et bien ! De Sandra et toi bien sûr ! Tu es amoureux d'elle ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Je suis vraiment idiot. », répondit Ron avec un sourire niais.

« Oui tu es vraiment idiot !! », cria Harry avant de partir dans sa chambre énervé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? », se demanda Ron.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry évitait de nouveau Ron. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier… J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Ça m'énerve ! Je comprends pas ! », pensa Ron.

« Ron ! Oh Ron ! Tu ne réponds plus quand on t'appelle ? » demanda Ginny à son frère.

Celui-ci salua sa sœur et lui expliqua son problème. À la fin de son récit, Ginny éclata de rire : « Tu as tout compris de travers Ron ! Bien sûr Harry est amoureux, mais sûrement pas de Sandra ! »

« Il est amoureux d'une autre fille avec qui j'ai couché alors ? », demanda Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Non pas vraiment ! Pense autrement Ron ! Je ne t'en dirais pas plus. », ajouta Ginny avant de partir.

Dans les instants qui suivirent, les élèves auraient presque pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Ron tellement il réfléchissait.

* * *

« Ginny !! », cria Harry, « Ton frère est vraiment stupide ! »

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune fille : « Je sais, je viens de lui parler. Il ne comprend vraiment rien ! »

Harry, désespéré, demanda : « S'il ne se doute pas un seul instant que c'est de lui que je suis amoureux, ça veut dire qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il n'aime pas les garçons ! »

« Ou sinon ça veut dire qu'il n'arrive pas à s'admettre qu'il t'aime… », proposa Ginny.

« Tu crois !? », dit Harry plein d'espoir.

« Oui je le pense vraiment. Sinon pourquoi passerait-il d'une fille à l'autre sans jamais trouver ce qu'il cherche ? »

« Et… que cherche-t-il ? », demanda Harry.

« L'amour. », répondit simplement la jeune fille.

* * *

Plus il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Ginny, plus Ron se disait que si ce n'était pas d'une fille que Harry était amoureux, c'était d'un garçon. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le fait de savoir Harry homo remplissait Ron de joie.

« Pourquoi je serai heureux que Harry soit gay ? Non ce n'est pas ça. Je suis heureux parce qu'il est amoureux et que c'est mon meilleur ami, et je veux son bonheur… Attends… C'est normal ça de vouloir le bonheur d'un ami ? », pensa Ron.

Pendant que le jeune homme réfléchissait il ne vit pas Harry arriver dans sa direction. Celui-ci aussi avait réfléchi et se disait que s'il ne tentait rien, peut-être que Ron ne comprendrait jamais. Le jeune homme était conscient qu'il pouvait perdre son ami pour toujours si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, mais il n'arrivait plus à garder cela pour lui. Quand il aperçut Ron en train de réfléchir intensément, son visage presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Harry se rendit vraiment compte de tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulés jusqu'ici.

« Je l'aime, c'est sûr… Maintenant courage ! Il faut lui parler ! », pensa Harry.

Il s'approcha de son ami aux cheveux roux. Dès qu'il fut en face de lui, Ron leva les yeux et devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Ron ! J'aimerais te parler… », dit Harry.

Le jeune homme roux sembla vouloir s'enfuir, mais il dit : « Ok, je t'écoute. »

Harry se tordit les mains et réfléchit à comment il pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Ron… Ces derniers jours, j'étais différent », commença Harry, « Tu t'en es rendu compte, je pense. En fait j'ai réalisé quelque chose ces derniers jours, quelque chose que je cachais au fond de moi depuis longtemps, sans me l'avouer… »

Harry regardait Ron dans les yeux. Celui-ci semblait anxieux, mais aussi désireux d'entendre la suite.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice continua : « Ron, en fait… Je… Je t'aime… Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Harry regardait Ron, anxieux, attendant sa réaction. Mais celui-ci restait bouche bée. Soudain il s'enfuit, laissant un Harry désemparé sur place.

* * *

« Ginny… J'ai besoin de te parler… tout de suite… », dit Ron d'une voix lente et basse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ginny regarda son frère et vit immédiatement que c'était vraiment important.

« Tu as deviné ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et non », répondit Ron, « En fait je m'étais juste dit que Harry devait être gay, et à ce moment, il est arrivé et m'a avoué qu'il m'aime. »

« Et alors ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

Ron hésita un instant puis dit : « Je me suis enfui… »

« QUOI !!!! », s'écria Ginny, « Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est blessant de faire une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un qui s'enfuit après ! »

« Oui… », répondit Ron dans un murmure.

Ginny se calma : « Qu'as-tu ressenti quand Harry t'a fait sa déclaration ? »

Ron rougit : « Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. »

Un large sourire apparût sur le visage de la jeune fille : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Vas-y, va le voir et dis-lui ce que tu ressens ! »

Ron laissa sa sœur et partit à la recherche de Harry.

* * *

Le jeune homme cherchait son ami depuis un moment et commençait à désespérer, quand il vit Harry dans les bras d'une jeune fille : c'était Sandra ! Celle-ci s'approchait des lèvres de Harry pour l'embrasser. Ron se précipita alors et mis sa main entre les deux visages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! », s'énerva Sandra.

Ron lui dit de les laisser seuls.

« Sûrement pas ! Harry dis-lui qu'on sort ensemble ! », dit Sandra.

Ron resta abasourdi !

« Oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Ron ! », s'exclama Harry, « Je sors avec qui je veux n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme roux avait conscience d'avoir fait souffrir son ami et que c'était sûrement la raison de son changement.

« Harry il faut que je te parle ! », dit Ron.

« Non. », répondit Harry.

Alors que le jeune homme à la cicatrice allait partir main dans la main avec Sandra, Ron attrapa son ami par les épaules et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sandra n'y comprenait plus rien. Harry non plus.

« Moi aussi… moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi Harry. Je t'aime ! », dit Ron en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Quand Harry embrassa Ron à pleine bouche après cette déclaration, Sandra laissa tomber et partit.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, rouge et heureux.

« Ron… Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi. », dit Harry.

« Non, j'avais peur. Simplement peur de mes sentiments. », répondit Ron.

Et le jeune homme embrassa de nouveau Harry, laissant leurs sentiments se mêler au désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
